Late Night texting
by TheSemiWriter
Summary: It was in the middle of the night when Izaya got a text from Shizuo. They texted for while before Izaya suggest that they do something more "lascivious". The two lovers found themselves blushing hard at the pictures that were sent in and out.
_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

Izaya's analog clock was echoing through his small, vacant apartment. It was nighttime and Izaya was still sitting on his couch staring at the blinding light of his phone.

 _Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

Izaya took his glasses off and looked at the time on his phone. 2:14 AM.

 _It's already this late? I should probably go to sleep._

As the raven was about to turn off his phone, he received a text message.

 _Tch, who would send me a message at the middle of the night?!_

Izaya read the text message; [Hey, are you still awake? I wanted to talk to you about something.]

The raven, curious of who texted him, replied with, [Who is this? How did you get my number?]

[It's Shizuo, dumbass. And Shinra gave me your number.]

Izaya was furious that Shinra gave away his number so voluntarily, typed back at rapid speed; [What the hell do you want? It's 2:00 AM.]

There was a break before the blonde responded.

[I wanted to thank you yesterday for your umbrella.]

 _Thank me? What's wrong with him? It was just a stupid umbrella._

[You wanted to thank me because I gave you my umbrella so you text me in the middle of the night.]

[Yeah.]

[Are you drunk?]

[Not the last time I checked.]

Izaya was tired and pissed now, and was going to turn off his phone but then again; he received another message.

[Hey what are these icons?]

[What icons]

Izaya nearly dropped his phone when Shizuo sent him a heart icon.

[WHAT THE FUCK SHIZU CHAN]

[Oh so that's what those are. They looked like street signs to me.]

[HOW DO THEY LOOK LIKE STREET SIGNS TO YOU]

[I don't know. It looked rounded. I didn't know it was a heart.]

Izaya was blushing now. Embarrassed that he flipped out when Shizuo wasn't even mad.

When Izaya didn't type back Shizuo typed another message.

[You still there? You didn't fall asleep did you?]

[Of course im still here]

Seeing that Shizuo sent a heart icon and wasn't embarrassed, Izaya decided to take that to his advantage.

[Why would you ask if I was still awake? It's not like you care, right~?]

Izaya sent a trail of hearts after his message and got a quick response back.

[Of course not. Why would I care? You're fucking annoying.]

[Awh~ Shizu-chan's a tsudere~]

[Shut the fuck up, flea]

Izaya decided that the couch wasn't very comfortable anymore so he went and got into his bed, still texting the blonde.

[Why are you still awake at this time, Shizu-chan~ you're breaking your curfew you naughty boy~]

[My god, will you shut up.]

[Did you stay up just to talk to me? Or did you wait till night to do something more lascivious?]

[huh]

[Looks like those words aren't in your compatibility of comprehension~]

[Shut up and tell me what "lascivious" means.]

[Answer me this then, Shizu-chan. What do people usually do late at night that involves phones?]

[Text?]

[What do you get if you replace the "T" with a "S"]

[You're a nasty flea.]

[Is that why you stayed up so late to talk to me? To, you know. "Text"]

[What if I said yes]

Izaya was caught in his own game. He was just messing with the protozoan thinking that he would get some enjoyment out of it; but it seems there will be more _pleasure_ than enjoyment.

[Then shall we start, Shizu-chan?]

The night was a blur to the two lovers. Izaya found himself blushing hard at all of the pictures that were sent in and out and it wasn't until 4:49 that Izaya realized that he had work in a few hours.

[Ah, Shizu-chan, I think we'll have to stop for today. I have work today.]

[Really? Cause I got the day off.]

Izaya pondered about how his day would go if he skipped work. Namie probably wouldn't mind and he'll get to talk to his lover more.

[I'll take the day off as well then.]

[You sure?]

[Yeah, i'll be fine.]

[Then im coming over to your house]

[My, you really are desperate, Shizu-chan~]

When Izaya didn't get a response he asked; [Shizu-chan? Are you still there?]

Izaya got his answer when his doorbell rang.

 _Damn, that was fast._

Izaya ran to the door and jumped onto the blonde.

"I can't believe you actually came~" chimed the raven.

"Of course I did. Where's your bedroom?" the blonde looked around the small apartment.

"I see you want to get this over quickly~ Wheres the fun in that, Shizu-chan~" Izaya gave his signature pouting face and won the blonde over.

"Fine. What do you want to do then?"

"Well…" Izaya shoved the blonde into his bedroom and locked his door. "I wouldn't mind if it was rather fast."

The blonde gave a smirk and shoved Izaya down on the bed. He started to rub their lower half together and got a groan of approval from Izaya.

Shizuo kissed the raven and shoved his tongue into his mouth.

When Shizuo pulled away he got to see the luscious sight of the raven.

His smooth skin was reflecting off the moon and appeared to be glowing. His lustful face was starting to show more than ever; there was a small line of saliva at the corner of his mouth, his clothes were slightly pulled down at different places, therefore allowing the blonde to see new bits of skin he's never seen before.

 _Goddamn…he looks so…cute._

The raven held the back of his hand to his mouth and said "D-don't just stand there. I'm still waiting for that _something_ of yours, Shizu-chan~"

The blonde quickly went back to his playful teasing and decided to push further. Before he knew it, it was already morning.

"I better head back." the blonde said as he began to put on his clothes.

"Already?" the raven clung onto the blonde's arm.

"Yeah, I'll play with you some other time."

"Promise…?"

"Promise." Shizuo leaned in and kissed Izaya on the lips.


End file.
